Technical Field
The embodiments described and claimed herein relate generally to a floor system of adequate strength for securing wheelchairs, chairs, and/or other cargo, that can be easily and quickly installed into existing vehicles, such as a van, by a single installer.
Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6, 595,142 (“the '142 patent”) discloses a floor system for a vehicle that is composed of a plurality of parallel substantially plane pipe profiles. Installing the floor system of the '142 patent in a vehicle involves, first, creating a floor plate by interconnecting the pipe profiles, in some cases by their side flanges, and second, attaching the floor plate to the bottom of the vehicle. It is understood that Mobilityworks sells a system covered by the '142 patent under the Smartfloor™ trademark. The '142 patented system has disadvantages. For example, the first step of the '142 patented system (assembly of the floor plate) typically occurs outside of the vehicle. Because the assembled floor plate, which is made up of a plurality of floor profiles, is heavy, multiple people are required to safely move the assembled floor plate into place in the vehicle. This multiplies the installation labor costs as compared to the embodiments disclosed herein. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved floor system for securing wheelchairs in vehicles, wherein the floor profiles are not interconnected and are, instead, installed individually in a vehicle.